powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christiane Monteiro
Christiane Monteiro (born on June 1, 1973 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) is a Brazilian voice actress who dubbed Bubbles in both the What-A-Cartoon and Hanna-Barbera versions of The Powerpuff Girls and Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!. Non-Powerpuff Girls roles * Alexandre (Alexander) in "As Aventuras de Babar," a.k.a., "Babar (TV series)" (Portuguese) * Alexandre (Alexander) in "Babar - O Filme," a.k.a., "Babar: The Movie" (Portuguese) * Alexandre (Alexander) in "Babar, Rei dos Elefantes," a.k.a., "Babar, King of the Elephants" (Portuguese) * Amanda in "X-Men Evolution" (Portuguese) * Andrina in "A história da pequena sereia," a.k.a., "The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning" (Portuguese) * Ângela (Angela) in "Café com Aroma de Mulher," a.k.a., "Coffee with the Secnt of a Woman" (Portuguese) * Annabeth Schott (Kristen Chenoweth) in "West Wing: Nos Bastidores do Poder," a.k.a., "The West Wing" (Portuguese) * Ashley Burke (Ashley Olsen) in "Dose Dupla," a.k.a., "Two of a Kind" (Portuguese) * Bijou in "Hamtaro" (Portuguese) * Cammie Morton (Amy Davidson) in "Gêmeas em Apuros," a.k.a., "So Little Time" (Portuguese) * Charlotte in "Lost" (Portuguese) * Charmander in "Pokémon" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "As Novas Aventuras da Madeline," a.k.a., "The New Adventures of Madeline" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline (filme animado)," a.k.a., "Madeline (TV film)" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline (série)," a.k.a., "Madeline (TV series)" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline: A Minha Bela Madeline," a.k.a., "Madeline: My Fair Madeline" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline: Perdida em Paris," a.k.a., "Madeline: Lost in Paris" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline e as Ciganas," a.k.a., "Madeline and the Gypsies" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline e o Chapéu Mal," a.k.a., "Madeline and the Bad Hat" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline e Santa," a.k.a., "Madeline and Santa" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline em Londres," a.k.a., "Madeline in London" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "Madeline no Pólo Norte," a.k.a., "Madeline at the North Pole" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "O Natal da Madeline," a.k.a., "Madeline's Christmas" (Portuguese) * Chloe in "O Salvado da Madeline," a.k.a., "Madeline's Rescue" (Portuguese) * Coletta (Collette) in "A Dama e o Vagabundo II: A Aventura do Banzé," a.k.a., "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure" (Portuguese) * Culumon in "Digimon" (Portuguese) * Dana in "Bratz" (Portuguese) * Daniela in "O Diáario de Daniela," a.k.a., "El diário de Daniela" (Portuguese) * Dora Winifred "D.w." Reed in "Arthur" (Portuguese) * Dusty in "Manny mãos à Obra," a.k.a., "Handy Manny" (Portuguese) * Emília (Emily) in "A Turma do Riacho do Canguru," a.k.a., "The Ranch Kangaroo Gang" (Portuguese) * Ethel in "Rick Sprocket" (Portuguese) * Fairfolk Girl in "O Caldeirão Mágico;," a.k.a., "The Black Cauldron" (Portuguese) * Haide in "Lola e Virginia," a.k.a., "Lola & Virginia" (Portuguese) * Iridessa in "Tinker Bell" (Portuguese) * Iridessa in "Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdido," a.k.a., "Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure" (Poruguese) * Iridessa in "Tinker Bell e o Resgate da Fadas," a.k.a., "Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue" (Portuguese) * Iridessa in "Tinker Bell - Uma Aventura no Mundo das Fadas," a.k.a., "Tinker Bell and the Ring of Belief" (Portuguese) * Jenny (Lacey Chabert) in "A Creche do Papai," a.k.a., "Daddy Day Care" (Portuguese) * Jenny in "Oliver e sua Turma," a.k.a., "Oliver & Company" (Portuguese) * Jovem Franny (Young Franny) in "A família do futuro," a.k.a., "Meet the Robinsons" (Portuguese) * Kesse (Kessie) in "As Novas Aventuras do Ursinho Puff," a.k.a., "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" (Portuguese) * Kiara Jovem (Young Kiara) in "O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba," a.k.a., "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" (Portuguese) * Kirsten in "6/16" (Portuguese) * Laura Cenoura (Laura Carrot) in "Os Vegetais," a.k.a., "VeggieTales" (Portuguese) * Lil DeVille in "Os Anjinhos," a.k.a., "Rugrats" (Portuguese) * Lili (Lee Lee) in "O laboratório de Dexter," a.k.a., "Dexter's Laboratory" (Portuguese) * Lu in "Mike, Lu, e Og," a.k.a., "Mike, Lu, & Og" (Portuguese) * Mar de Rosas (Baby Hugs Bear) in "Ursinhos Carinhosos," a.k.a., "The Care Bears Family" (Portuguese) * Marie in "Os aristogatas," a.k.a., "The Aristocats" (Portuguese) * Melody in "A pequena sereia 2," a.k.a., "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" (Portuguese) * Melody in "Pokémon - O Filme 2000," a.k.a., "Pokémon: The Movie 2000" (Portuguese) * Meng in "Avatar - A Lenda de Aang," a.k.a., "Avatar: The Last Airbender" (Portuguese) * Millie in "Kid vs. Kat (Portuguese) * Milly Thompson in "Trigun" (Portuguese) * Mimi in "Três Amigos e Jerry," a.k.a., "Three Friends and Jerry" (Portuguese) * Mindy in "Os Animaniacs," a.k.a., "Animaniacs" (Portuguese) * Molly Hale in "Pokémon 3," a.k.a., "Pokémon 3: The Movie" (Portuguese) * Muffy in "As Visões de Raven," a.k.a., "That's So Raven" (Portuguese) * Nina in "O Acampamento de Lazlo," a.k.a., "Camp Lazlo" (Portuguese) * Número 3 (Numbuh Three) in "A Turma do Bairro," a.k.a., "Codename: Kids Next Door" (Portuguese) * Olivia Flaversham in "As peripécias do ratinho detetive," a.k.a., "The Great Mouse Detective" (Portuguese) * Peggy Weggy in "Os Oblongs," a.k.a., "The Oblongs" (Portuguese) * Penelope in "Yakkity Yak" (Portuguese) * Pilar in "Rebelde" (Portuguese) * Piu Piu (Tweety Bird in "Baby Looney Tunes" (Portuguese) * Posey Tyler in "Mission Hill" (Portuguese) * Prudence in "Superpig" (Portuguese) * Queridinha (Cadpig) in "101 dálmatas (série)," a.k.a., "101 Dalmatians: The Series" (Portuguese) * Snuffy in "Jay Jay o Jatinho," a.k.a., "Jay Jay the Jet Plane" (Portuguese) * Su in "Mulan 2" (Portuguese) * Suzy in "Cinderela 2," a.k.a., "Cinderella II: Dreams Come True" (Portuguese) * Suzy in "Johnny Bravo" (Portuguese) * Tails in "As Aventuras de Sonic o Ouriço," a.k.a., "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" (Portuguese) * Tails in "Sonic o Ouriço," a.k.a., "Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic SatAM" (Portuguese) * Tracy in "Monstro por Acaso," a.k.a., "Holy Avenger" (Portuguese) * Tune em "O Clube das Winx," a.k.a., "Winx Club" (Portuguese) * Uvinha (Angel Cake) in "Moranguinho," a.k.a., "Strawberry Shortcake" (Portuguese) * Vanilla in "Sonic X" (Portuguese) * XJ-9 a.k.a. Jenny in "Uma Robô Adolescente," a.k.a., "My Life as a Teenage Robot" (Portuguese) * Yancy (Tanner Kallie Flynn Childress) in "Dormindo Fora de Casa," a.k.a., "Sleepover" (Portuguese) * Yugi in "Tenchi Muyo!" (Portuguese) Category:Voice actors